Several devices for projecting an inclined laminar stream in a direction outwardly and upwardly at substantial angles from both the vertical and horizontal directions are shown and described in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,444 (FIG. 6), U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,795,092, 4,889,283, 4,995,540, and 5,160,086. In these devices no part of a projected laminar flow stream flows directly vertically either up or down and no part of a stream returns to the vicinity of the nozzle orifice from which it issues and thus pose no interfere problem with a subsequent U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,283 controllably interrupts the projection of the stream by splitting it with a flat knife-like spray of water to divert the stream portions to inverted catch basins on opposite sides of the normal projected stream path. Another patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,740 shows and describes a "pop jet" type fountain device for projecting vertically from a laminar flow producing orifice momentary bursts of water which flow through a secondary pool to pick up additional water and air bubbles to form "amoeba" shaped surface-tension envelopes or "balls" of water which for vertical projection presumably, though not described, completes an up and return "cycle" before the next "ball" of water is shot up. Otherwise the returning water would interfere with the ensuing upward projection. U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,811 shows a non-laminar flow conical fountain projecting multiple divergent spray portions upwardly into an area where they move outwardly and fall by gravity into an elevated annular trough.